


Gather Ye Rosebuds while Ye May

by karrenia_rune



Category: The Mummer's Dance-Loreena McKennit (song)
Genre: Celtic Mythology & Folklore, F/M, First In The Fandom, Inspired by Music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:28:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23017804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karrenia_rune/pseuds/karrenia_rune
Comments: 11
Kudos: 6
Collections: Be The First! 2020





	Gather Ye Rosebuds while Ye May

Disclaimer: The Mummer's Dance was originally performed by Loreena Mckennitt and is only 'borrowed' for the purposes of the story.

"Gather Ye Rosebuds While Ye May"

The sun was bright in a clear robin's egg blue sky. As the sunlight lanced down it emblazoned the top of chieftain's lodge as if a torch had been lit like a beacon and a symbol for hope for all of the tribe to see.

A river cut across the fields near the village seemed to all but throw themselves at its banks as if suddenly possessed by a determination to prove stern riverine spirits its fitness for continued existence. 

The river was not only one embued with this notion, but the red cattle set to run within the confines of their paddocks also once in a while looking up at their surroundings instead of being content to graze.

The young people set to fetch water and lay down the thatch were also feeling restlessness in their blood and their bones and some but not all tried to get through their tasks as quickly as possible.

Elsewhere, the adults were also occupied with their own chores, and elsewhere young people of warrior age practiced punctuating the air with the resounding clack of wooden shields, spears, and swords.

When they could, at last, get away from their task two young people found a place where they felt could talk undisturbed. 

It was their own private place at the slope of a small hill where the north wind was at their back and a light breeze traced random designs in their hair. They'd found it once when they had only been nine or ten seasons old.

The boy was dark and was called Camber a had black hair and both wore linen tunics and sandals. 

The girl was named Imogen had auburn hair that was cut short and fell down to her shoulders and brown eyes.  
"Do ye think I'll be chosen Queen of the May?" she asked.

The Druids might have a thing or two to say about that, but certain that you will be in the running, and not because you'd have to run the race to the Beltane Pole all with all the other contenders. You, with those long legs," Camber replied while lightly poking his best friend in the ribs. 

Imogen's height which was not that unusual for both men and women of her tribe who tended to be big-boned and broad-shouldered was something that made her feel both proud and embarrassed; it made for a weird way to feel. 

"Not what I was asking, Camber?" she replied squaring around in order to get a more comfortable position the grassy ground.

"For the sake of argument, let us say, you win the race, then there's your clan to consider..." Camber trailed off.

"Why are you being so negative," Imogen interrupted.

"Why do you want to be chosen Queen of the May?"

"It is an honor?"

"Immie, I know you too well," Camber stated as he titled his dark-haired head to one side.

"Fine, answer or not; as you will."

"Is it because for the first time I will be the one everyone is looking at. That sounds, rather shallow... Aside from that, if I am crowned at least I won't have to listen to my mother's cousin's daughter going on about how she was crowned last season."

"Ah, there's the rub," Chamber stated. "Wait, is not she the one with all that wheat-blonde hair that falls all the way down her back like a cascade of liquid gold?"

"Shut up, Camber, " Imogen replied mock-severely. "Yes, that's the one.

"What, she's pretty. And I've been having to spend a lot of time with a cousin who has decided he wants to train under Keegan and became a bard among the druids."

"Aidan?"

"Yes, I was surprised, too."

"This year was supposed to bring a very good season. I am looking forward to Beltane."

"I was so looking forward to the bonfires, myself," Camber said idly as if he could already picture himself running the red cattle between the flames and bringing honor not only to himself but his clan as well. 

He recalled last year's celebration, when they had rambled all day and seemingly all night and now returning back again, among the entire tribe, and the bonfires bright.   
He had danced with many girls, not just Imogen. Round and round in circles and in rows. 

As much as he did not think of his cousin Aiden's chances at ever becoming a bard; Aiden had come up with a pretty decent line about 'so the journey of the night descends when all the shades are gone and we'll go down and tie a ribbon on those sheltering arms In the springtime of the year.""

Camber? Camber?"

"Nothing, Nothing," Camber replied. "I was just day-dreaming, starting out of his reverie thinking he could the strains of a fiddle playing the distance. "Must be imagining things, what with all the work we still have to do in order to get ready for tonight's ceremony."

"Yes, well, that makes us two of a kind, then," Imogen smiled and then leant forward and planted a determined kiss on Camber's brow, perhaps allowing it to linger for longer than she should. There was no there except for the two of them and she loved her best friend and he loved her.

Camber had been there for here in every shape and way that mattered ever since they were small children and regardless of what did or not happen this Beltane that would never change.

"You good?" she asked.

"Yes, we are," he replied with that bordering just on the edge of the mischievous smile that she loved so well. "We had better get back for our families to set out search parties for us."

"So, worth it," Camber stated.


End file.
